No Sound but The Wind
by HollzHatter
Summary: I’m going to wizz through all the ‘Twilight’ Books, but with a difference: Bella is a KICK ASS shape shifter. I know this concept has been done before, but this is a little different. How will Bella fare against all the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm going to wizz through all the 'Twilight' Books, but with a difference: Bella is a shape shifter. I know this concept has been done before, but this is a little different. How will Bella fare against all the supernatural when she herself is a supernatural being? Could be EdwardXBella or JacobXBella. It hasn't been decided yet ;)

A.N: Mutator formarum is 'Shape Shifter' in Latin.

**I do not own Twilight. **

No Sound but the Wind.

Chapter One: Twilight Part One.

I had been at Charlie's for nearly a week, just lying around not really doing much -the school semester doesn't start until next week. My room was basically the same as it was when I was a child, except I had a small double bed dominating the room and the curtains were yellowing- I needed to get some new ones.

I should say I felt bad for leaving Renee-my mother- in Phoenix, but there was no place to _run _in phoenix. It was a brimming industrialised city and Forks had a forest right outside my front door, it whispered to me in the night, tempting me every single second that I was here.

Renee and Charlie knew of course- knew about me. I was born this way, and starting becoming what I am from birth. I could change into any animal I wanted just by thinking it. I was from a long line of Mutator formarum's; I was the last in my family, since my great Uncle Aaron died. When I was much younger I couldn't control it- it was hell for my parents, they had to be careful of every mouse and cockroach in case they stepped on me! They were brilliant though, and kept the family secret. I have been home schooled for most of my life, but now I can control it…well Renee feels I need to make friends.

I start at Forks High school on Monday, and essentially I'm looking forward to it, but the truth is I've never learned how to interact with people. Hanging out with kids can be a hazard when you might accidentally morph into a bear or something.

'Hey Bell's! Get down here!' Charlie called.

I sighed, I was just getting settled. I clambered down off my bed, and shoved my feet in some boots.

'What's up dad?' I called as I made my way down the stairs.

'Out here Bella' Charlie called again.

He was out front, admiring a huge red Chevy truck, with...Billy and Jacob!

'Hey Bella, you remember Billy Black, and Jacob?' he gestured to the two men.

I blinked and then replied 'Of course I do! Hey!' I swooped in for a hug with Billy, who was in a wheelchair.

I hadn't been back to Forks in a few years, Renee saying it was too 'risky' I think it was more to do with keeping me away from my dad to be spiteful after they divorced when I was much younger. Jacob black was one of the only friends I did have when I was here.

'Jacob! It has been too long' I gave him a brilliant smile, and we embraced.

'Yeah Bella, it has, how's phoenix?' he smiled back, gosh he's grown up!

'Too Hot.' I laughed.

Dad interrupted us. 'So Bella what do you think?' he gestured to the truck.

'Wow …for me?' The truck looked sturdy. I liked it.

'Hmm…How much though?' I said after musing for a moment.

'No charge Bells, I bought it as a homecoming gift.' And Charlie flashed me an affectionate grin that made me believe that coming to Forks was a great idea.

'Thanks Dad'.

'Wanna take it for a spin?' Jacob smiled mischievously.

'Hey not right now Jake, we gotta get back to the rez.' Billy said. Billy obviously meant the Indian reservation at La Push beach, a few miles down the road.

'We should get back;' he added to Charlie 'it's good to have you back Bella! Comon Jake…'

'See you at school Jake' I said to him.

'Ah...sorry Bells, I go to school on the reservation.' He looked genuinely sad.

The disappointment must have showed on my face. It would have been nice to know one person.

'You can come down to the rez anytime though' and he hugged me again.

Charlie and I watched them go.

'Dad, I'm gonna go for a run...' I said quietly, once the blacks had disappeared down the road.

'Uh...okay Bella but please be careful...' he looked doubtful.

'Dad, don't worry, I'll make something nice for dinner when I get back' I smiled reassuringly at him.

'Ok, don't be long then'

And with that I crossed the road and darted into the forest. I quickly removed all my clothes, quietly grateful I wasn't on my period and stowed them under a bush nearby.

I had done this again and again, but it never ceased to give me an adrenalin rush. The wind picked up, and it blew around my naked skin. I felt my body mould into four legs, and fur shoot up, shielding me from the cold. The fur was a rich gold colour, with black spots; I had turned into a cheetah. The change was never painful; this was me...who I am. When I changed I kept my mind, but all my senses changed. Everything became sharp, the sounds of the forest became quieter as if they knew a predator was in its midst.

I have never met another person like me, only my Great Uncle.

The cheetah was one of my favourite forms, especially to run in. The speed was exhilarating. My Uncle always talked about leaving the human world forever, to live among the animals. I always understood why.

I ran through the trees, always aware of everything, aware of the life that was around. The delicate eco system was my haven.

I must have been running for nearly an hour when I saw it. I flash of brilliant white, and a scent I had never smelled. It was fast. I backed off and swiftly changed into a rabbit. I didn't want to draw attention to myself yet, if I needed to defend myself I could change quickly.

'Did you smell that Edward?' someone said.

A graceful and hugely muscular man came through the shrubbery.

'I could've sworn I smelled a big cat.' His head darted around at an impossible speed.

'Just a rabbit.'

He moved away, I followed him at a slow pace. What the hell was this guy? I followed him through the underbrush, but he was gone. Strange. I changed into a bloodhound and picked up the scent quickly. It was a sickly sweet smell, like too much candy floss.

I would follow the scent another time, Charlie would be expecting me. I changed back to a cheetah and quickly made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think : - ) **

**I do not own twilight. Sorry I know it's a long chapter!**

Chapter two: Twilight Part Two

The weekend had slipped through my fingers, and quickly arrived the moment where I dragged myself out of bed to get ready for school.

Charlie and I sat at the table, he was eating toast and I was slowly munching on cheerio's.

'Dad?' I said.

'Yes Bella?'

'What's school...gonna be like?' I asked.

Charlie studied my face and my anxiety must have been obvious.

'Hey, kiddo- don't worry. Just be yourself' he checked his watch, and put his plate in the sink.

'I'll get us some pizza tonight.' He smiled a crinkly smile and left me to my own thoughts.

The truck was loud; I guess it can't be perfect. It backfired a few times when I started her up. My nerves intensified as I got closer to the school. If it hadn't been for the signs indicating the school was close I wouldn't have known, for Forks High School looks like just a cluster of huts.

There were kids already here, catching up after the summer...or knowing a town this small they probably all saw each other anyway.

These kids were probably already tight-knit in their own cliques. Great.

Already resigning myself to being an outsider, I parked my truck in a far corner and trudged up to the reception just as it began to rain. I loved the rain, it was what made this earth. I had a strong urge to change into an animal and leave this world forever.

'Hello dear' the receptionist was a plump and kindly looking woman.

'Hi...I'm euuhh...Bella Swan.'

Her eyes lit up with recognition...Charlie's obviously been talking about me.

'Ah Isabella Swan, we've been expecting you...here's your schedule, and a map of the school.'

She smiled widely.

I already hate this place.

'It's just Bella.' I said tiredly.

My first lesson...English- was in building four. Where the hell was that?

People were starting to filter in now, and were walking past me in streams. I stopped dead and looked around for building four.

'Need some help?' said a nasal voice 'You must be Isabella, I'm Eric' He said this all very fast.

'Err...Hi nice to meet you...it's just Bella actually, and yeah-' without asking he snatched the map and my time table off me.

'This way!' he smiled broadly.

He began to chatter incessantly about the school and the people, at least I didn't have to talk much. To keep him happy, I just nodded and smiled where needed.

In what seemed like a hundred years we finally came to building four.

'See you at Lunch?' he had a pained expression.

'Sure...thanks again...Eric...' I said awkwardly.

The teacher asked me to take a seat, and my first lesson in mainstream school began.

I tried my best to smile at everyone who gave me a curious glance, but I think by the end they just thought I was a bit mentally unstable. We were learning about Shakespeare, which I had already read. I tried to take notes carefully anyway, trying to 'be good' as it were.

The social situations around me were fascinating. Boys and girls laughing and giggling around me, how was I ever going to fit in? I'd seen enough sitcoms and movies to know that lunch was the time when everyone sat in their groups, and was the worst time for loners.

I guess I could sit with Eric...I think I'd rather be a loner.

The morning went by uneventfully; some other girls came up to talk to me, two of them I was walking to my last class before lunch with now. Jessica and Angela I believe their names are.

Jessica talked non- stop about the boys in our year; I smiled and laughed where necessary, Angela spoke a little.

Angela accompanied me to the lunch room-Jessica having found someone more interesting to talk to.

I sat with their friends, and was introduced to all of them. There was a Mike and a Tyler, but god knows how I will remember all their names.

'So Bella, what school were you at before?' The guy called Mike asked me. He was baby faced, with his blonde hair gelled into carefully sculpted spikes.

'Well actually, I was homeschooled. Total freak right?' I said lightly.

They all laughed; maybe school won't be so bad.

I spoke to soon.

The cafeteria door opened and in breezed the most beautiful people in this planet.

I was so sure it was a photo shoot or something I looked around for a photographer.

'Who are _they?_' I directed into the group I was sitting with. All the boys shrugged and carried on talking to each other about sports. But the girls knew exactly who I meant.

'Those are the Cullens,' Jessica whispered to me. 'That's Emmett and Rosalie...' she indicated the first two that walked in, my eyes were fixed on the tear inducing beauty of the girl Rosalie. She was like Aphrodite incarnate. My eyes flitted over to the guy on her arm.

I did a double take.

It was the guy from the forest!

My eyes narrowed.

'That's Jasper and Alice...' Jessica was saying gesturing to a boy with messy blonde hair, and a very thin girl with pixie dark hair. 'And that's Edward. Gorgeous isn't he?' she waved at the last lone boy.

He indeed was something to look at. He had chiselled features, and a beautiful mop of bronze hair.

They all sat together, not eating and not talking.

'Are...they related?' I gulped. They were all different...yet all the same. They all had the same icy white pallor to their skin, and gentle purple bruises under their eyelids. All of them have eyes black as coal.

Angela leant forward. 'No, they're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They are a lovely couple' She commented.

I looked up again to see the one called Edward whispering to his family. I wonder....

'Yeah...but they're altogether...like _together _together. It's creepy...' Jessica hissed at Angela.

'They are all very...nice looking' I said awkwardly.

At that moment, all the Cullens smiled as Jessica and Angela giggled.

Weird.

The conversation quickly turned to something else; I made sure that Angela and Jessica were occupied.

Quickly I pulled my long hair over my ears, and morphed my human ears into those of noctuid moth's**_._** Their hearing was impeccable.

I quickly picked up on their conversation.

'That Jessica is a bitch...' Emmett was saying.

'She fancies you...' his girlfriend, Rosalie replied.

'Who's the new girl?' Jasper said changing the subject.

'I don't know I can't see anything about her...' the thin girl, Alice said, sounding worried.

What is that supposed to mean?

They all looked at me then. Non chalantly as possible, I picked up a sandwich and bit into it.

'I can't read her either...' Edward said.

Who the hell are these people?

'Can you get a scent on her?' Jasper asked anxiously.

'Too much blood in here.' Rosalie commented.

Too much....blood?

Mike was waving his hand in my face. I quickly morphed back my real ears.

'Bella? You ok? Zoned out there for a sec!' he said jovially

'Sorry! I was totally in my own world!' I apologised.

I said my goodbyes and made my way to biology. Who are these people? I was starting to feel a little freaked out... I took my time getting to class, thinking over what they had said.

'You must be the new student. I'm Mr. Banner. Take a seat.' He gestured into the room. I looked around, and felt my stomach drop. There was only one seat left...next to Edward Cullen.

I settled into my seat, and made sure I was as a far away as I possibly could.

Mr. Banner began the lesson. I chanced a glance at Cullen. He was almost symmetrical to my own position, leaning as far away as possible and gripping the table with such a force I was sure he would rip a piece clean off.

He turned his head to glare imperceptibly at me. His beetle black eyes were boring into me.

What is his problem?

I quickly turned back to the lesson, the quicker this finishes the better.

We did not exchange looks again, and as soon as the bell rang he was out of room so quickly I swear I imagined it.

'Hey Bella, want me to walk you to your next class?' Mike asked.

'That's ok, I've got gym.' I said distractedly.

'Me to!' Mike said happily.

Gym class was uneventful, due to my...animal like reflexes I've always been somewhat talented when doing sports, but I never cared for them. I was relieved to get to my truck, which was parked a way away from mike and the others. The Cullen's however must have had the same idea as me and had parked quite near me.

I quickly morphed my ears again, and pretended to be rustling around my bag.

Rosalie and Emmett were already in the car, Jasper was putting his schoolbag in the trunk and Edward was talking to Alice.

'Her scent was just...uncontrollably desirable Alice, I wanted her then and there...' he was saying. 'However, she didn't smell...totally human...are you sure you can't read anything off her?'

'No, Edward I'm sorry' she said a tinkling voice.

They got into the car, and drove off at a break neck speed.

As I drove home I thought of all the supernatural beings that my mother has taught me about. All the signs were there... I just didn't recognise them for what they were because the Cullens are so controlled. I shivered. They were vampires, I was sure of it. The only vampires I've known were crazy with the scent of blood...how are the Cullens able to cope going to school?!

One thing's for sure, I was taking another trip into the forest -tonight...

**Please rate and review!! Thank you! **

**A.N: ****noctuid moths can hear up to 245,000 Hz. To learn more about any of the animals mentioned, there is plenty of info on google :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

No Sound but the Wind

Chapter Three

I waited until Charlie went to bed, about 10:30- because he had to get up early. I slinked over the road, and quickly morphed into a blood hound.

I loped through the forest, keeping my nose open for their scent.

It quickly hit my nose, the same scent of sharp sweetness. It was about an hour old.

I followed it quickly. The path quickly took me to a gigantic white house.

My nostrils were assaulted; all of the Cullen's must be here. I got a little closer. Their scent was over whelming.

I morphed into a cockroach and scuttled under their front door. Their house was simply amazing and decorated tastefully...it was so _open. _

The girl called Rosalie was lying on a leather couch engrossed in a book. A tall beautiful woman, who had the looks reminiscent of the 50's classic beauty, was sat at the table poring over magazines and architectural books. 'Esme?' A very beautiful man said softly to her, whom must be Doctor Cullen. 'Shall we go hunting?' he asked her.

She smiled so softly.

I moved further into the house in the living room the two boys called Emmett and Jasper were watching TV and talking enthusiastically. Edward and Alice were playing chess, their eyes were totally focused on the game at hand.

Their dynamics astounded me they seemed so normal! Were they a vampire _family? _

'Eww...a cockroach!' I suddenly heard from behind me. Edward and Alice looked up from their game to watch Rosalie advanced on me. Oh crap!

In her Vampire speed she was too quick for me. Her foot began to descend...

I had no choice. The familiar sensation of tingling spread throughout my limbs and I morphed into a cheetah.

All of the vampires were on alert now, all standing around.

'What the hell? Catch it!' Emmett cried.

A guttural snarl issued from my mouth. 'I think it's angry...' Emmett said with a mocking smile.

I fell back and Emmett lunged for me, I quickly sprung through his arms and morphed into a hummingbird to dodge his huge muscles, then swiftly my wing span lengthened, and I changed into a Peregrine falcon, I quickly flew through the closest exit I could find: An open window.

'Get It!!!!' I heard, but I was already into the sky and flying high above them.

I flew around and back over the Cullen house, and in a more common form of bird. They had searched around for me but gave up after an hour or so.

I quickly made my way back home.

I was glad to get in my bed, which was close...to close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I was very tired the next day. After finally getting home last night, I didn't sleep so well, totally sure that they were going to attack me during the course of the night. At school the next day my eyes were red from tiredness.

I was rummaging in my bag for my iPod by my truck when Mike sauntered up to me.

'Bella?' he cried jovially.

'Hey Mike' I said slowly.

'Jeez Bella d'you stay up all night?' he said studying my appearance.

'Heh…I didn't sleep very well.' I replied.

'Well…we better go, or we'll be late.' He said, pulling me along, he starting talking excitedly about a beach trip that he was planning.

'Come with us Bella? Please! It'll be a laugh!' He said almost pleading.

'Sure, sounds fun' I said yawning.

The morning dragged on. I was on edge like a cat caught in headlights in case I saw the Cullen's, specifically that bronze haired boy that seemed so adverse to me.

But he wasn't there at lunch- the rest of his family sat around looking in opposite directions. Never speaking, never eating. I took a chance glance at them before sitting down, Rosalie Hale looked up and her vacant face deepened into a glare just for me.

He wasn't there in Biology either. I felt a twinge of relief and a feeling I couldn't identify settled in my chest.

The rest of the day went without incident, it was boring even except for the fact this feeling would not be shaken off.

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion. Boring lessons and dragging time only interrupted by Mike's and his gang's talk of a beach trip…and a feeling that intensified every time I thought of the elusive Edward Cullen.

I could not identify the feeling until he showed up again.

I parked the truck in the furthest corner of the car park- my usual spot. I looked up to see the Cullen's and the Hale's silver Volvo slotted neatly between Mikes suburban and another one I didn't recognise.

The day quickly passed, I was relieved for lunch time. I glanced as per usual at the Cullen table, and did a count of five heads.

I did a double take. _Five?! _

Edward was back, and looking a little flushed. He was looking nowhere in particular, but when I entered he purposefully looked away from me.

What IS his problem?

I sat down and decided to try and choke down something to eat. I was too nervous.

'Bella, are you ok?' Angela asked.

'I'm feeling a little under the weather' I said awkwardly.

Jessica giggled suddenly 'Belllla….Edward Cullen is staring at you!'

Oh Jesus…

'Does he look angry?' I asked, despite myself.

'Hmm…why would he look angry?' Jess asked puzzled

'I don't think he likes me very much' I said tiredly. Why should I care? The shrill bell echoed across the hall, and I hurried quickly to biology. If he's here then I want this over with…

I sat down and made the appropriate body gesture to show him that I don't want to talk either. My long dark hair served as a curtain between the two seats, and I was bent low over my notebook.

The chair scraped away next to me. I breathed in deeply. It was going to be a long lesson.

We were here before the teacher was. Man that is sad…

'Hello' said a low musical voice. It was so soft on the ears…

'Oh…hi.' I said swiftly.

Throughout my time here, I could see how normal humans reacted to the Vampires, they are their natural prey, and so are biologically programmed to 'fight or flight' when near them, which means they naturally avoid the vampires. I, however, am not quite human, and so am able to fake it.

'Your Bella Swan?' his voice was delicate and attractive.

'I am' I said a little breathlessly. It's hard _not_ to be so dazzled by him.

'So what brings you to Forks?' he said lightly.

'Well...It's complicated.' I said, why was he so interested? Was he on to me?

'I'm sure I could keep up' He looked at me from under his eye lashes.

'My...mother remarried...' I started, unsure how to continue.

'You don't like the guy?' he asked instantly assuming.

'No, well...my mom and dad had a messy divorce and Phil...My mom's new husband is a minor league baseball player, so he moved around a lot...and it made her sad, so-'

'So she sent you here?' he said assuming again.

'No,' I said defiantly 'I sent myself here. I figured it was time to spend some time with Charlie.'

'I see...' he seemed a bit startled at my tone. He's probably wondering if I'm mentally competent. What annoyed me is why should I care what he thinks?

'You seem tired?' he said suddenly.

'I didn't sleep very well' I answered _which is your fault Cullen _I added in my head.

'I can see' he said quietly.

'What is it to you anyway?' I said irritably.

'I don't know' he whispered, more to himself than to me.

The bell rang, and like the last lesson we were in together, he was out of the door before the bell finished. I looked tiredly after him.

'Hey!' Mike bounded over 'Cullen looked...friendlier today' he said with a tone.

'Huh, yeah guess he was' Sleep was catching up on me, I was looking forward to going home, not really sure if I could make the drive home, I was just so tired.

Gym began uneventfully, I was partnered with Jessica for badminton, and we were playing doubles with mike and Taylor. For someone who was a half zombie I wasn't doing that bad, until Jessica knocked the whole badminton post onto my foot.

'Oh god Bella I'm so sorry!' she apologised incessantly.

'Jess! Really that's ok!'

'Could be sprained- Jessica, take Bella to the Nurse' the muscled female coach barked at us.

Jess let me lean on her as she escorted me to the Nurses office. We were outside, on the path to the Nurses when I realised I just wanted to sit down.

'Jess, its ok I can take it from here.'

'Are you sure? Bella I'm so sorry...'

'Jess, Jess, it was an accident- go back and play some badminton with Mike' I nudged her in the ribs lightly implying that I gave a crap about her and Mike at all.

She smiled broadly at this, and quickly ran off to make eyes at Mike.

Thankful to be alone for 10 minutes, I sat down on the pathway and massaged my ankle.

It hurt like hell, but it had already healed- just one of my many talents.

The sun darkened over, and I let my thoughts trail away as my eyelids drooped...

'Bella?' I was being nudged. Why does Charlie have to wake me up so early?

'Yeah Dad I'm up' I mumbled.

I heard a delicate dulcet laugh.

My eyes shot open.

I was freezing, and sat on the school pathway fast asleep.

'Oh god how long have I been here?' I said groggily.

'About 10 minutes, I saw you stop after Jessica was helping you along, everything ok?'

He said concerned.

Why is he so bloody concerned?

'Yes I'm fine' I said irritably 'What were _you_ doing?' I accused.

'Listening to a CD in my Car' he shrugged.

How normal. That's odd.

He held out a hand to help me up.

'Thanks' I mumbled.

'You know...I don't think it's safe to drive home in your state.' He said seriously.

'I'm sure I'll manage.' I replied.

'I could give you a ride home' He said, a little hopefully I thought.

'Well...my truck...' I started

'I could have Alice drop it off' he said easily.

'Oh I wouldn't want to put her out!' I exclaimed, knowing that it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference for a vampire. They never get tired, never sleep, and never stop.

'It would be no trouble!' he said.

I thought it over. 'Yeah, it's probably for the best, let me just go and get my stuff, and we'll meet at your Volvo?' I said, hoping I wasn't being presumptuous.

He nodded, and 5 minutes later, we were speeding home to his tinkling laughter as I regaled him with my badminton story of why I was going to the Nurses.

'Then she took off after I mentioned that Mike was without a doubles partner' I finished laughingly. It was easy to talk to him, amazingly easy.

He pulled up outside my house.

'Well, thanks a lot Edward' I said, I started to get out.

'Hey Bella' Edward said before I could fully extricate myself from his car 'try and get some sleep' he smiled sheepishly.

'Yeah, yeah. You know Edward some of the guys are going down the beach this weekend, do you wanna hang out?' I asked casually, my whole body was hoping he would say yes.

'Thanks, but maybe another time' he waved me off.

'Alright then'

I watched him drive away, and I realised what that feeling had been in my chest when Edward wasn't there.

Disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

**Merry Christmas!! **

**XX**

Chapter Five

Despite Edward's lack of presence, I was optimistic about the beach trip. Any sort of natural environment was like home to me. As pre-arranged I met up with Mike and the guys at Mike's parent's store, and I jumped in Mike's big suburban with Jess, Angela and Tyler, while a few others shared rides in other cars.

'Bella, why don't you sit up front?' Mike positively squealed.

'Thanks Mike, but I think everyone is leaving' I replied candidly.

He looked disappointed; Jess looked annoyed as Mike drove off after the others.

We listened to generic rock and pop songs whilst Mike made painfully obvious passes at me. The ride wasn't long thank goodness.

We all unpacked the car, and made a base camp for all our stuff. The weather was beautiful; it was warmer down here than in forks.

'Hey Bella, I heard from Mike that you are friends with Edward Cullen, why didn't you invite him?' Jess asked, obviously fishing for information.

My whole body tensed at his name, I hid my chagrin at Mike's obvious infatuation.

'I did actually, but he was busy I guess.' I replied lightly.

'What I wouldn't give to see him in Speedos!' Jess said gigging.

I smiled.

'Hey Bella!' Angela called from the sea 'You going swimming?' she was already changed into a bathing suit. 'Sure am!' I smiled back, I was hoping to get a quick 5 minutes to myself in the sea- the giant expanse of ocean was my play ground, filled with undiscovered species and beautiful creatures that I want to meet.

I quickly changed into my own bathing suit, and followed Angela into the sea.

'Bloody Hell! It's freezing!!' Angela cried

'Yeah...totally freezing...' truth is, I don't feel the cold so much as humans do. People quickly grabbed their friends and joined us, once the sun came out.

I swum out farther than anyone else- no one really noticed- I especially made sure Mike was occupied. I dived under the water and watched as the water fizzled and blurred when my legs changed into a long tail, small gills formed on my neck and my eyes changed into that of a fishes. My hazy human vision was suddenly transformed and the deep blue changed into a sharp intricate artwork of undersea life.

My tail was similar to a dolphin's, but I enjoy making it a bit scalier – to make me look like a mermaid, I guess it's the little girl in me.

I propelled myself further out and down, and danced around the shoals of fishes that flocked to see the giant fish girl.

It was heaven. My long hair billowed out like delicate seaweed, as I drew huge circles in the water with my tail and my outstretched arms. I dared not venture out further, but I promised myself I would spend the whole day out here just me one weekend.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been down there, but I decided it was time to resurface. I swam back to the shore, before letting my head bob to the surface, changing back into my human form.

'Bella! Oh thank god!' I heard as soon as my head cleared the water.

'We thought you'd drowned we've been calling you for nearly 20 minutes! Are you alright?' Tyler said, waist deep in the sea.

'Oh...oh yeah I'm ok...' I felt a bit guilty about making them all worry, but when you _need_ the open space, how could I resist?

'I just went over there by those rocks, I guess I didn't hear you,' I explained to him, 'I'm sorry for making you worry.'

I ended up explaining this to everyone.

Once the gang had calmed down, and mostly forgiven me we sat down to eat around a fire. I got the impression that a girl called Lauren didn't like me. Everyone ate and talked happily, and someone had thought to bring a CD player.

'Hey Tyler, ask those Quileute kids if they want a game of soccer' Mike said pointing to a gang of Kids not far off from us.

Some of the boys eventually went off to have a game, whilst some of the Quileute kids sat with us.

'Hey Jacob' I said happily.

'Hey, Bella- these your friends?' he said gesturing to the others in the circle around the fire.

'Yeah, Jacob this is Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Ben' I said pointing each person out.

They all said hello in turn as Jacob settled himself next to me, 'Hey guys, this is Quill and Embry' he said pointing out the two guys he was with.

'So you guys decided to show Bella the sights' Jacob added jovially.

Jess laughed, and possibly spying some gossip, she said 'Yes, it's a shame that Edward didn't come when you invited him Bella'.

'I only invited him to be polite' I said quickly, not really wanting to get into a conversation about it.

'Edward Cullen?' Jacob asked suddenly serious.

Jacob's friend Embry suddenly cut in, 'The Cullens don't come here'. His face was solemn.

The subject was dropped, but it sparked my curiosity. What did he mean? I want to know as much as I can about the Cullens especially if I have to defend my classmates from a gang of vampires. I had been homeschooled for the first sixteen years of my life, in those years I learned the necessary to get by at high school, but I was also taught all about the supernatural world. My Uncle Aaron taught me how to fight a Vampire; he was the last shape shifter in our family, before I came along. I was very close to him; he would want me to find out all I could. Knowledge is power, and I needed more on the Cullens.

So, dutifully, I asked Jacob to take a walk with me, it started to darken so we put our coats on.

'So Jacob, what did you friend mean by 'the Cullens don't come here'?' I asked casually.

'Oh you caught that huh?'

'Heh...yeah'

'Well...' he started, 'it's just some old stupid legend, the tribes _really_ superstitious' his tone implied that he didn't want to talk anymore about it. I pretended I didn't notice.

'Can you tell me why?' I tried to smile alluringly.

'Hmm...I'm not really supposed to...' he said doubtfully.

'I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious' I said innocently. I hope I wasn't laying it on to thick.

Jacob shook out his long shaggy hair.

'Ok, well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to sate back to the Flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark' he laughed a little dubiously. 'Another legend claims we are descended from wolves- and that Wolves are our brothers still, it's against tribal law to kill them

Then there are stories about the _cold ones_' his voice dropped, to add some mysticism to the story.

'The stories of the _cold ones _are as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our land.' The scepticism in his voice became more pronounced.

'Your great- grandfather?' I prompted.

'He was like a Tribal leader, like my father, Billy, you see the Cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf-or the shape shifter-'

Every cell in my body went rigid

'Shape shifter?' I asked trying to sound incredulous.

'Yeah- our ancestors could change into wolves apparently, but anyway, the werewolves you could call them have only one natural enemy, the cold ones. The group of cold ones that my great grandfather exiled off our land weren't like the others, they hunted only animals, they claimed that they were 'civilised' but there was always a threat for humans who were around them.'

'Right right, so what the Cullens are like the Cold Ones your grand- father met?'

'No...' Jacob said darkly

'They are the _same _ones...' my intrigue wasn't faked, and he looked happy at the effect he was having on me.

'You would call them Vampires, blood drinkers of the innocent!' he shouted loudly, and proceeded to tickle me.

I was momentarily distracted, as Jacob attacked me. Laughing and huffing, we gave up and sat on the still warm sand.

'So do you think we are a bunch of superstitious natives or what?' he laughed.

I joined in his laughter 'I think they are very interesting legends' I said, the double meaning lost on Jacob.

The gang were packing up to leave when Jacob and I returned. Jacob and I hugged, and promised to meet up soon.

The ride home was uneventful, and I was pretty tired out. We all got out and said our goodbyes at Mike's store, I was glad to have some time to myself finally.

The cold ones. Blood drinkers._ Still a threat the humans around them. _

Is that what the school was? Some sort of sick play ground where they went to pick their meal?

I felt trepidation at this thought. Edward would never do that...he's different...

Right?

I had to find out.

And so that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. Please Review!! **

Chapter Six

I woke up the next day after dreaming a whirlwind of blizzards and pale figures, and smelt a difference in the air. I felt deep in my bones there was a difference in pressure.

Sure enough, the world was covered in a thin blanket of snow. I quickly got up and ready for school.

I wonder if Edward was in today...

My thoughts stayed on the same path as I parked in my usual spot, quite a way away from the school.

Not many kids usually parked here, because it was so far away except for me and the Cullens.

And sure enough there they were, talking inaudibly to each other.

Sorry, I meant inaudibly to a _human. _I did my usual moth trick, and pulled my hair over my ears. I quickly pretended to be rooting around in my bag, which was in the bed of my truck. I didn't look at the Cullens.

'Hey Edward, there's your girlfriend...' Emmett was saying.

'Shut up Emmett!' Alice said.

Edward didn't say anything, I couldn't see him because I wasn't looking so, I quickly glanced up to find him staring straight at me.

I looked at him dumbly, before raising a hand and waving a little stupidly at him, and returning my ears to human. I quickly walked off to class feeling a little embarrassed.

Mike caught up with me.

'Hey Bella' he looked strange.

'Hey Mike... is something wrong?' I said

'Bella...would...you like to go to the spring dance with me?' he said not looking at my face.

Oh god, No!

'Uhh...well, Mike I'm afraid I'm not going to the dance at all, I'm...going to Seattle that weekend. I'm Sorry, but you should ask Jess, I know she wants to go with you'

Teenagers shut into a small space; no doubt someone will sneak in alcohol and turn the spring dance into a sex fest of teenage angst and virgin nightmares.

'You can't go some other time?' he asked disappointedly.

'No, I'm afraid not Mike, sorry.'

'That's ok.' He stalked off.

I carried on walking to class.

It was calculus first; I got out some homework and was pouring over it when Eric sat next to me.

'Hey Bella' he said forcefully.

Oh god what now?

'I heard you turned down old Newton for the Spring Dance' he said casually.

'Yes, Eric' is this a joke?

'Well, want to go with me?'

'Eric, I wasn't lying to Mike, I really am out of town'

'Oh...well...never mind then.'

Is there a gas leak somewhere?

The gang were sat around at lunch talking about having a snowball fight at the end of school; Mike and Eric looked thoroughly put out. I grabbed a few bits to eat when I noticed Edward was sat on a different table to the rest of his family. He motioned for me to sit with him.

Jess was watching with eagle like precision. I shrugged at her, and made a beeline for Edward. As of course I would.

'Hey' I said.

'Hello Bella,' he said in his beautiful musical voice 'How was your beach trip?'

'Good thanks, I love the sea, and so I was happy. How was your weekend?' I asked back, taking a bite out of sandwich.

'Yes...you smell faintly of the sea...My Brothers and I went camping at Mount Rainier, it was...productive.' he said conversationally; however I didn't miss the double meaning. That place is known for its wild life, they've been hunting.

He studied my face as he so often did, frustration furrowed in his brow.

'Mike seems to have a problem with you sitting here' he said suddenly.

'He needs to get a life.' I said casually.

'Maybe he's right, it's not good for us to be friends Bella' he said quietly.

I looked at his eternally beautiful face, and wondered at what he meant.

'Do you want me to go?' I said making a move to get up. I wanted him to stop me...please stop me!

'No...' he said quickly, I tried to disguise my relief 'I just want you to be..._fully_ informed... before you decide to be friends with me' he said darkly.

'Trust me, Edward, I'm...fully Informed' I gave him a double meaning of my own.

Frustration coloured his face again.

'Something wrong?' I asked.

'I...I just find you very hard to read.'

'Huh, do you usually find people easy to read?'

'Very' he flashed his bright white teeth at me.

I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him, to touch him.

'So your...Dad's a Doctor?' I said to cover my awkward moment.

'Yes, Carlisle is a Doctor.' A vampire doctor, who've thought?

'You got any plans to follow him?' I asked.

He looked surprised at my question. 'Maybe, I hadn't really decided on a career.'

'Fair enough'

'What about you Bella? Any plans for the Future?' he asked, and seemed to lean forward in anticipation of my answer.

'Huh...I don't know, I was thinking of following Charlie into the Police force, but at this point I haven't decided on anything concrete.'

His reaction was nodding thoughtfully. The bell rang.

'Well I guess I'll see you later.' I said disappointedly.

'I guess you will' he shot me a bedazzled smile, my insides turned to mush.

I didn't have biology today unfortunately; this afternoon was English and history. The snow started falling heavy during the last period, so I wanted to get home quickly.

I started my truck, to warm it up, and stood outside as I looked for my iPod to plug into my aged radio.

I heard a fast paced squeal of tyres on asphalt. I looked up in time to Edward just entering the parking lot with horror plastered all over his face, and the large blue van hurdling uncontrollably towards me.

SHIT!

In half a millisecond I started changing into a mouse, my ears had disappeared and my hands were a little furrier, when a second later Edward was holding me like a delicate doll, his outstretched hand was centred in a huge dent that was now part of Tyler's big blue van.

I quickly changed my ears back, hoping that Edward didn't notice.

He saved me. Why?

He sat me down gently.

'Are you alright?' he said quietly.

I nodded at him

'Someone get Tyler out of the Van!' people were clustering around.

Jess knelt down and grabbed my hand.

'Bella!! Omigod are you okay? It's ok Mike called 911, and I think Angela called your Dad' she said this all very fast.

'Yeah, yeah Jess -I think I'm ok...'

'Bella...I'm so sorry...' Tyler was saying.

'Hey it's ok, it was an accident!'

He didn't stop apologising.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics insisted I was put on stretcher. What a waste of time, even if I was hurt I would've healed by now. I just felt embarrassed, and I'm damn sure Edward picked up on that, as he was suppressing laughter the whole time.

Edward came with me to the hospital, I didn't say anything about his sudden appearance, and it was obvious he was expecting me to.

The hospital smelled of disinfectant, and was very busy. I felt guilty for taking up a doctor's time, when it could be used on someone who actually needed it. They wheeled me in for an X ray, then said I had to wait for a Doctor, in the bed next to Tyler, he kept up his stream of apologies.

It was Doctor Cullen himself who came to see me.

'I hear the Chief's daughter is here' he said, smiling. It was obvious that he was a vampire to, he had the same paleness as Edward, same model beauty, and the same purple bruises under his eyes.

My own father burst in.

'Bella! I got here as soon as I could, are you ok?'

'Yes Dad, I'm fine' he knew better than anyone I was fine!

'Don't worry chief Swan, Bella's X-ray looks normal, she's free to go.' He said calmly.

'Where's the punk who did this?' Charlie said angrily.

'Err...that would be me sir...' Tyler said shrinking away. Charlie turned his anger on Tyler.

'Dr Cullen, is Edward around I just wanted to thank him for pulling me out of the way, I don't know if he told you?'

'No he didn't mention...'Carlisle said, with a tone. Edward most likely _had _mentioned it, and was worried who I would tell. I decided to keep Edwards secrets.

'Yeah, Edward and I were talking by my truck when Tyler lost control; he pulled me out of the way.'

The doctor looked at me quizzically, knowing more than he let on.

'He's in my office down the hall from here.'

Charlie had listened to the exchange. 'Dad I won't be a second.'

I hurried down the hallway, and quickly knocked on the door.

The entire Cullen family was in there, minus their mother and the Dr.

'Err...' I was thrown by the audience I had, they were all very still, and watching me. Rosalie was only one that had a hostile expression.

I started again. '...Hey there Cullens, Edward, I just wanted to say thanks for the quick thinking...good job you were close by huh?' I let him know, all of them know- that I would not be the person to out them.

His expression changed so fast any normal human would've missed it. All of their expressions changed. I decided it would be wise to get on out of there.

'Well...thanks again, see you guys at school...' and I left.

Charlie helped me get into his cruiser.

'Dad please I'm alright...' I saw Edward looking out the window, probably able to hear us from up there

'It could've been a lot worse without Edward.'

'Yes, he's a good kid.' Charlie agreed.

'They all seem like nice people.' Maybe I'm laying it on to thick for them, but I hope Edward heard that, and I hope he knows that I want to be his friend no matter how 'dangerous' he thinks it is.

I slept easily, looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. I shouldn't be so infatuated with him. I've become Edwards very own Mike Newton!

But I can't help it, he is easier to be with than normal boys, he's so easy to be with, and he's just so fascinating.

I liked him much more than friends.

Much more.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight **

Chapter Seven

Charlie dropped me off at school since my truck was still at the school parking lot. I was there quite early, so I sat in my truck and listened to some music.

There was a gentle tap on my window. Edward stood outside, impeccably dressed as usual; I could see his breath on the wind. How misleading since they don't need to breathe. His face was strange, I sensed something was wrong.

I didn't see his family anywhere, but I saw his Volvo...he came here alone?

I got out the truck.

'Everything ok Edward?' I asked casually.

'Aren't you even curious?' he said angrily

'Excuse me?'

'Don't you care how I got here so fast?'

I shrugged in reply. He grabbed my arm with a sudden speed and strength.

'Don't you care that I could hurt you?' he said with a ravaged sadness- pain lined his face, whilst shaking me a little bit.

'Edward you're hurting me now!' His grip was causing my wrist to bruise.

He stepped back, suddenly his face was afraid.

'Bella...' he sounded close to tears 'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...'

He turned away, and turned to go.

'Edward! Wait...'

He stopped but didn't look back.

'I've caused you harm, you don't know who I am Bella...I'm a monster'

Gently, I put my hand on his face I pulled his face towards mine. His eyes closed at my touch, but he did not protest. His head came with my hand, as he let himself be turned towards me. I pulled back my sleeve and his eyes slid down to look at the bruise... we both watched as the purple bruise that he had caused disappeared before both our eyes. His mouth fell open as he looked into my eyes.

'I know more than you think Edward... you saved my life yesterday. You didn't have to; I didn't ask you to...that doesn't sound like a monster to me.'

I fluttered one of my hands against his cold cheek, and turned to get my bag, I knew he would have disappeared by the time I turned around again, and so I walked to class, as the parking lot was now filling up.

I didn't see him again until Lunch, where once again he was sat apart from his brothers and sisters, and beckoned me to sit with him. He already had a tray-full of food.

I sat down and looked at how much food he had.

'Is that all for you? I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about school lunches' he laughed quietly.

Suddenly he straightened up.

'I'll be right back...' he said quickly and shot up like a bullet. Was it something I said?

A few minutes later, Tyler sat down next to me.

'Hey Bella, I'm really sorry about-'

'Tyler!' I cut him off 'stop apologising!'

'Ok, ok, so...do you want to go to the spring dance with me?' Is he serious?!

'No thanks, Tyler, I'm in Seattle that weekend' I said exasperated.

'Oh I thought it was just an excuse not to go with Mike or Eric. O well, there's always Prom' and he got up jerkily, and went back to his table.

I stared incredulously after him.

I started mumbling darkly to myself. Prom. Prom! Who does he think he is? What a loser... Prom? I should go with Mike just to annoy him...I-

'So, what's in Seattle?' Edward jerked me out of my reverie.

I shrugged 'Shopping, A proper library, book stores, time to get away from the tiny lack of Privacy that is Forks' I selected an orange and proceeded to peal it.

'Need a ride?' he said looking intently at me.

'Are you going into Seattle to?' I asked.

'Not essentially, but maybe we could spend the day together...like...a date.'

I blushed. My femininity kicked in, a date...with me?

'Level with me here Edward...but why on earth would you want to go on a date with me?'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm as plain as the next girl...and you're...well you're you. And I'm getting the distinct impression that Blondie has got something against me' I jerked my head a Rosalie, who looked intently at me. I waved and smiled pleasantly, knowing full well she can hear everything I say.

'You could have anyone you want, I'm sure you could do better than me' I added.

'You obviously don't see yourself very clearly Bella, _I _think you're stunning. As did every male in the school, I think it's the first time they all thought collectively about one thing that wasn't sport related.' He laughed

'Huh.' Something in his tone made me think, I remembered the first conversation that I eavesdropped on, Edward mentioned he couldn't read me...did he mean _minds? _I mean how else would he know that?

'So would you like to? We could shop together?' I tried not to feel flattered at his hopeful tone.

'Sure why not, could be fun?' I smiled.

He stood up as the bell sounded, dumping the tray and the remaining food in the bin.

We walked together to biology, falling into that normal comfortable and friendly banter, Edward was laughing at one of my many boring anecdotes as we walked into class.

I don't think I've ever had as much fun in biology as I had today; we each had to do a body system in our pairs and research it, feeding back our knowledge to the class, so we could take notes on what other people found. Edward and I had the nervous system. We made our way down to the small Forks school Library, where they had a sad few computers, so Edward went off to find a few books.

I was already knowledgeable in the human anatomy, so I sat down at a table away from the rest of the class, and had written a few pages of notes by the time he returned.

'Why did you need me to get books if you already knew?' he accused half heartedly.

'I just wanted to impress you' I winked at him.

'You've succeeded,' he picked up my notes, 'you've even done a diagram of a nervous cell'

I did a mock bow.

'Anything else you want to add?' I offered him my pen.

'I think we'll be alright,' his mouth was twitching.

I nodded, and quickly skimmed my notes to check I hadn't missed anything.

I looked up to see he was watching me intently.

'How did you..._heal_ so quickly?' he asked.

I was wondering when he would ask.

'We both have secrets evidently, Edward. Maybe we should save them for our date? When we have more time?' I said.

He nodded, 'your right of course, but I'm curious...'

I tapped the side of my nose, and winked at him, and gestured for us to go back to class.

Our information was the most detailed of course. Mr. Banner thought Edward had done the work which I was supremely pissed about.

'Humph, that Mr. Banner is a bit of a misogynist' I complained to Edward after class.

'You have no idea' he laughed.

He walked me to gym, and stopped outside the girls changing rooms.

'Thanks for a good class Edward' I said.

He smiled, it was slightly crooked- It made butterflies in my stomach go wild. He reached over carefully, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart was pounding against my ribs.

'See you later' and he turned to go.

We were asked to get into teams of three to try different techniques of badminton, Angela and Jess immeadaelty pounced on me so they could talk about Edward.

'So does he _like you _like you? Jess asked adamantly.

'I don't know!'

'Has he asked you to Spring Dance?'

'I'm out of town'

'What about Prom?'

'That's ages away'

And so it went on...

Angela eventually took pity on me, and asked Jess, 'I need to get a dress for Spring Dance. Jess, you wanna go up to Port Angeles and find one?'

'Sure, Bella you want to come?' Jess asked, surprising me, after the whole Mike thing, I doubt she'd be very into me. Then I guessed that Mike had asked her in the end.

I did need a new outfit for my date...

'Sure. Why not, I need some new clothes' I smiled.

'Cool, we'll go tomorrow then?' Angela said, confirming it with us.

'It's a date' Jess said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Eight

'Bella, you ready to go?' Jess asked as we walked back to our cars after a long day of school.

It dragged more slowly than usual, because Edward was not here today. None of the Cullens were. I can guess why, the sun was unusually warm for around these parts, and this time. The official statement I've heard around school is that their parents take them out to go hiking and whatnot, but I know it's because if they stepped out into the sunlight their apparent 50,000 carat skin would make people suspicious. As if they already weren't.

Jess, Angela and I were strolling to my truck and her blue land rover. Our shopping trip was today, so we were going to drive to mine so I could dump my school bag and my truck (an extra purse and handbag waiting for me inside the front door of my house) then we could speed out of this place, and away from people. For a few hours I didn't have to be 'Bella Swan- chiefs daughter' or 'Bella Swan protector of people' I could be, just...Bella.

The sun had melted most of the snow, and it was just black slush now causing more death traps for the unrequited driver, it was still chilly so I wore a jacket.

'Sure Jess,' I answered. I drove in front, showing them the way to my house. It didn't deviate too much from our course to Port Angeles. Jess pulled up on the curb, and I ran in to retrieve my handbag- it was old, but spacious.

'So Bella, are you thinking for buying anything in particular?' Angela asked. Jess was driving now; the interior of her car was polyester and warm and there was soft rock music playing in the background. Angela looked bright in a yellow top, and smiled as she awaited my answer.

'Well...Edward asked me on a...date so I thought I'd get a new outfit...' I said hesitantly.

The reaction was instantaneous: Jess screeched and nearly drove herself off the road. Angela started spouting 'ohmigodohmigod...'

'Okay guys! Not a big deal!!!!' I shouted over the din.

'Not a big deal?!' Jess said actually turning around in her seat to look at me

'Jess...the road...'

'It's Edward Cullen!'

'So where's he taking you?' Angela said

'Well, we going to spend the day together' I said, trying to keep the excitement to a bare minimum.

'Wow....Edward Cullen....' Angela said dreamily.

'Don't worry...we are gonna make you _hot' _Jess said smiling broadly into her mirror.

* * *

'I look like a two-cent hooker' I said grumpily. Angela giggled and turned to admire herself in a lilac prom dress.

Jess was wearing a shocking pink cocktail dress and was checking me out with her eyebrows furrowed.

The dressing room only had us in it, obviously a slow afternoon. It was poky but private.

I was certainly glad it was private. Jess had got me to try on a dress-much to my reluctance- that was bright and 'fuck me red' as she put it and it was entirely made of leather.

'I don't think it's...uhm...appropriate for a whole day together' Angela said.

'Definitely not...' I agreed, 'but those dresses are lovely' I added.

We searched for another hour or so, until Jess found a stunning black prom dress and Angela found a gorgeous deep green one. I tried to find something a bit more casual but still said I made an effort.

Eventually, I settled on black jeans, some blue flat shoes, a sea-blue camisole top and a matching soft fabricated cardigan.

'Girl...you are going to knock him dead! But _please_ get a different handbag!' Jess said admiring the full outfit.

'And what are you going to do with your hair?!' Angela said.

To appease them, I bought a new black handbag that had a long strap so I could hang it over my shoulder.

We left with our purchases; I stuffed mine in my own big bag so it wouldn't weigh me down.

'So you guys wanna go to the video store then onto the restaurant?' Jess said happily.

'Actually would you guys mind if I went to a book store then met you at the restaurant?' I asked, remembering that there were some books I wanted to buy.

'Ok, don't be late!'

The book store was musty and dry-smelling. I loved these sorts of stores, I drank in the atmosphere. The store clerk was extremely helpful, and I eventually came out with a few cook books, and some fiction. Laden with new things I stepped out into the Night.

It had an air of foreboding that was not there before.

The smell of stale sweat and beer assaulted my nostrils. I walked quickly down the street, which was practically empty. The whiff of masculine sweat and alcohol intensified.

'Hey baby? Where you going?' a voice cat called from behind me.

I was in a parking lot now, with still no people around. Panic rose in my throat. My pace quickened.

'Hey honey!' Another voice called, from in front of me. A chill ran down my spine.

From being alone on a cold dark night, I was suddenly surrounded by drunk and obviously horny men. I came to a complete stop, trying not to freak out.

There was about six of them, all built around the same: bulky, some with overhanging stomachs or the total opposite with steroidal muscles. I was already in defence mode. It was obvious what their intentions were.

'Hey honey, want some of this?' one of the sweaty meatheads leered at me, and grabbed his crotch.

I could kill every single one of these guys. My mind went through several effective ways of taking them out. They were closing in.

'Do not come any closer!' I said as loudly as I could.

'Ooooo! What you gonna do princess?' another one said mockingly. The anger rose like bile in my stomach and began to circulate in my body. The adrenaline began to pulsate in my ears.

'I'll kick your fucking ass!' I screamed at him.

Instead of answering, he made a grab at me, which I dodged and quickly morphing my hand into the paw of a leopard- I made precise swipes at his face. He hit the ground before a scream could even escape his mouth.

'Ahh Oh god you fucking bitch!' he whined clutching his face and rolling around in the dirt within the circle of his rape buddies. All of whom were angrily staring at me.

'You'll pay for that one kitty' a bald one sneered.

At that moment a car sped into the parking lot. Its headlights flooded the scene with light.

'Get in!' a voice said. _His voice. _I got a hold of my bag, and ran clear of the lot, where Edward stood silhouetted in the light like an avenging angel.

In a few disorientating seconds, we were speeding away from the scene.

'Are you alright?' he asked through clenched teeth.

'Are _you _alright' I fired back at him.

He laughed harshly through his still clenched teeth.

'Just distract me, so I won't go and tear those guys' heads off' he said with uncharacteristic violence in his voice.

'No, because we- I - _should _go and tear those guys heads off' I said grimly.

He looked sharply at me, studying my face.

'What?'

'Stop the car Edward.'

The streets weren't that busy now. It must have been late, but there were still a few people milling around by brightly lit restaurants.

Edward cruised along for a few seconds longer, before parking the car neatly in a designated spot. The silence in the car, without the rhythmic movement of the wheels was disconcerting.

'Edward,' I started 'It is my _duty _to go back there and...Incapacitate those men.'

'What are you talking about?' he demanded 'you nearly got yourself killed! You didn't hear what they were thinking...' he realised what he said, and looked at me nervously.

'What were they thinking Edward?' I asked and when he didn't reply, I asked another question.

'Did they think about other girls, about raping them and leaving them to die?' I said harshly 'I will stop them, with or without your permission'

'Please Bella...I don't know...' he struggled with his own thoughts and feelings 'If you got hurt...'

I sighed. 'Edward, I can hold my own. I have killed a few of your kind before.' I said daringly.

It was true. A Mutator formarum's job is primarily to protect human life and in the line of duty, I had been up against a few new born vampires, totally insane with bloodlust.

Edward stared open mouthed.

'What...are you?' he whispered.

'Save it for our date...if it's still on?' I asked.

He nodded silently.

'Excellent, because I just bought a new outfit.' I said without humour as I got out the car.

'Where are you going?' he said panicking.

'To find them.' I said simply

'Get in the car Bella' he said irritably 'we'll find them together'

'Excellent, But let me just phone Jess and Angela let them know I'm ok' I said, remembering them.

I flipped out my aged cell phone.

'Jess?' I said after it rung four times.

'Bella where the hell are you?!'

'I'm So Sorry guys! I got totally lost, and you'll never guess who I ran into?'

There was lot of squawking when I told her Edward had offered to drive me home, and she said that she would forgive me, if she and Angela could help me get ready for the date.

'Ok, Jess see ya later' I said quickly shutting the phone.

I got back in the car.

'So I'm giving you a ride home?' Edward accused.

'Not unless you don't want to, Edward.' I could just run home, in fact it would be exhilarating.

He looked at me weirdly 'let's just get this over with'.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight. Have a good new year!!**

Chapter Nine

We had sped along back the way we came and was circling around trying to pick up a scent. There was no one around now; I wasn't even sure what time it was. It was a good job Charlie didn't need to worry about me so much.

'Got a scent?' I asked him

'No' he said shortly.

'What's the time?'

'Nearly 11:30' he said in the same flat tone.

I looked out the window again. It must have been getting late, darkness pressed in on all sides. For any sort of vulnerable woman out this late it would be like death pressing in, especially with those guys still out there...

I sighed, Edward maybe a vampire but he wasn't picking up a scent fast enough, I was sure he was only looking for a specific guy, when I was looking for the whole gang. I opened the window as wide as it would go, and stuck my head out; I quickly changed my nose into that of a bloodhound.

I sniffed the air, and caught the familiar scent of one of the men almost immediately. I realised then: Edward was going to put me off the track all night until I gave up.

The anger at his _interference _was incommunicable.

'Excuse me..._Edward _but I do NOT want the death of another girl on my conscience, so you will follow that scent and I will finish this.' I said firmly.

The anger must have been evident in my voice, because he looked ashamed, and swivelled the car, in the direction of their disgusting smell.

We followed it for maybe half an hour, to a small bar called the 'hangman's noose'.

'How appropriate' I whispered. Edward parked close to the bar, and turned to me, looking angry, dejected, panicked and anxious all at once.

I stuck my head out the window once more and morphed again into a bloodhound's nose, and an eagle's eye. They were all there, some slumped in the corner, others still drinking. I was careful not to let Edward see any of my changes; he would get an eyeful of me tonight without me shoving it in his face- if he decides to fight with me.

'So what's your plan then?' Edward said sceptically.

I had already had it figured out.

'Simple enough, I'm going to walk in there and ask to use the payphone, I will see the same guys I saw before, they will recognise me and I will look 'scared' and lead them down the alley by the bar, quick as a flash I will kill them and go home in time for tea...if your still here you can give me a ride home'

'Oh I'm not letting you do this by yourself.' He accused.

'Alright, but don't get in my way' I said tightly 'go wait down the alley, if they recognise me, it shouldn't take long.'

'What if they don't?'

'Then I'll go and talk to them.'

Edward clenched his teeth again.

We both got out the car, and crossed the road at the same time.

'Edward' I said, before he could vanish into the darkness 'I will give you a signal on when to join the fight, I'm going to rally them up first' and I winked at him, before turning to the bar.

It was a flimsy explanation, but how else would I explain taking my clothes off? I don't want to rip them when I change! I left my new clothes I bought today in Edward's car, I was so focused on the fight, I didn't really think about the possibility that Edward might see me naked.

The most important thing is stopping these guys.

I stepped into the grubby pub. It was dirty, mouldy and had obvious reason for being pretty much on the outskirts of town. I walked up to the bartender, trying to seem meek and pathetic. The six –would- be- rapists were in fact the only ones in the bar.

One of them noticed me as soon as I stepped in. There was a large mirror above the bar, it was covered in dirt but it was useful.

'Excuse me? Do you have a payphone' I said very quietly.

'What? Speak up!' the barman said irritably.

The one that noticed me nudged his friend.

'Do you have a payphone?' I said louder.

They all had their drunken, hungry eyes on me. Target set. I turned slowly, and looked right at them.

'Oh...thanks never mind' my voice sounded scared, but inside I wanted their blood, as I thought of all the girls they had probably ravaged and killed before me.

I made a hurried dash for the door, and I heard all of them follow me out.

They continued to follow me into the darkness of the backstreet, and I turned to face them.

'Hey sugar tits, we thought you were pretty rude before...and it's a dead end' one of them said menacingly- it was the one that had three scarlet scratch marks across his face. Very slowly I took off my jacket, and tossed it to the side.

'Well, Well she's getting ready for us after all...' another when sneered.

I took off my top. Of course I felt like an idiot, but they were momentarily surprised. I held up my hand to communicate a wait signal to Edward.

I took off my jeans and then my bra and panties. Stark naked, I moved into the shadows.

'You have been very...very naughty' I whispered, and shivered with delight as it turned into the dangerous hiss of an enraged tigress. I padded out of the shadows, and drew back into a snarl.

My body felt powerful and streamlined, I felt beautiful- a work of art. My jaws were salivating with the thought of ripping these arseholes to shreds.

The gang were slack jawed, and immobile- I could smell their fear; it permeated their skin and saturated their alcohol sodden breaths.

I pounced.

My huge, muscled body sprang forth as I launched the weight of a whole tiger onto two men. My teeth sank into one man's throat and his warm blood flooded my mouth, along with bone and flesh. My claws found the other mans throat, and they ripped it clean out.

'Oh god...oh my GOD!' one screamed and made a run for the alley's mouth, where Edward was standing; I let him take care of that guy. Edward's movements were fast and graceful, my eyes could keep track of them, but human ones definitely couldn't.

I sprung on the last one, as Edward broke the neck of another man. I ripped out his throat so harshly, his entire head came off.

Blood littered the alleyway, I thought precariously of the implications of what has happened here. Not only has Edward witness me change, he has seen me kill people, and naked... he must think I am a monster. I wanted to move quickly, before the effects of the blood took over.

I wasted no time in collecting my clothes and running back to Edward's car. Not looking back to see if he was following me. Still in Lion form, I quickly changed back and put on my clothes. Blood was on my face and chest; I began to search my pockets for an unused tissue.

'Here' Edward said handing me a passing me a box of tissues from his car.

'Thanks'

He watched as I wiped most of it off.

'I made sure no clothing fibres were left in the alley' he said in strange tone.

'Err...thanks.' I moved more quickly, my head was starting to haze from the blood.

I leaned against the car, fighting to keep my eyes open. He set fire to the tissues.

'Let's go Bella.' He stopped short, when he looked at me face.

'Are you alright?'

'Just drive and I'll tell you'

Images that were not my own began to play out in my mind. My vision was clouding.

Once we were driving, and well on our way to forks, I decided it was best to tell him the truth.

'When, in animal form, my kind taste the blood of an enemy, we see and hear their thoughts in our minds, once we change back into human form...we see...' my own mind was closing off, I could no longer see the world I was part of, only the images and memories of the men I had slaughtered. '...we see their lives and their crimes if they were truly evil. To take a life is huge thing, it is important that we know this.'

'I'm not sure I understand...' Edward said, I could hear the worry in his voice.

'Just get me home, and I will explain everything to you.' My voice sounded strained.

'Bella...' his voice echoed with me, until I fell into what seemed to Edward like a deep sleep, but I was getting no rest. This state was called memory flux, although it was known in other languages years and years ago, it is translated the same throughout time.

The memories took over in a grey haze.

_A small boy was playing hide and seek with his sister, the little boy hid behind the tree in their garden as he watched, excited to see if his sister would find him. 'Claudine?' his father called. She went to our Wendy House where father always made her go, no more hide and seek today..._

_A man was standing in his kitchen, he was young and this time had no scratches on his face. He was waiting for his bitch of a wife to come home. She came through the door, 'H-hello? S-sorry I'm late' she called. How pathetic! He picked up a kitchen knife, and undid his belt; she would be late for his dinner for the last time..._

_He waited with his friends down an alley in a different part of town, they were all a bit jittery, but he felt high on the adrenaline. The ring leader of the group was laughing; he was a hero among men. 'Comon guys, we are sticking it to these bitches who mess with us!' he said excitedly, as some of his other friend's herded a petite blonde girl down the alley towards us..._

'_You like that whore? You like that you bitch?' he seethed as he stood over another pathetic woman who dared defy him. The six of them were like true men: not letting woman push them around. This particular woman was a redhead, now naked, shivering and bleeding in an abandoned factory. 'P-please,' she whimpered 'let me go...I won't tell anyone I swear' the six of us laughed, 'oh I know you won't, bitch'..._

'_That one?' one guy asked, 'Nah too skinny- how about her?' 'No way...she's too short.' 'How about we go to that new club?' one guy said 'It's a ladies night tonight...I'll bet we could get quite a few of them, at once...' _

Somewhere, I stopped seeing their memories and starting dreaming. I dreamt about Edward.

_The forest was lush, and green. We stood in a clearing that was broad and expansive. _

'_Edward, please...don't go.' I cried as he turned to run from me. _

'_You're a monster Bella, how can you think that I would ever love you?' He ran away from me, moving fast. I tried to change into a cheetah to follow him but I couldn't, I just couldn't change. _

'_Please wait!' I cried. _

'_I...love...you!' _

'Ooohahhh!!!' I screamed, opening my eyes. I was in my bed at home. What the hell? Did Edward carry me here?

I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I smelled gross. It was a Friday morning, and the time was nearly 10:00am.

Oh crap...school!

Charlie usually leaves for work very early in the morning so the school wouldn't have had time to catch him on the phone...and I doubt they would phone him at work... I decided that he wouldn't mind too much about me missing one day of school.

I stuffed my clothes in the washer, and put on my thick warm dressing gown. The Cullens wouldn't be at school anyway, it was too sunny.

I went to the phone and found three messages blinking on the answering machine.

'Ahem, Mr. Swan this is Mrs Cope calling from Forks high school- Isabella is not in school today, and I'm afraid there has been no telephone call or message to indicate a reason for her absence, please contact us immediately'

I decided to phone them back first. I changed my voice into Charlie's. Being a shape shifter can have its plus sides.

'Hello Mrs Cope? Yes, this is Chief Swan, yes...I'm afraid Bella isn't well and will not be in today. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I'm afraid I had urgent business to attend to. Yes, thank you, I will tell her. Good Bye'

Easy.

I listened to the other two messages. One was from my mom, asking why I hadn't called yet, and blaming my dad for everything under the sun. The last one was from...Edward.

'Hello Bella, Call me when you get this so we can talk.' Simple and full of double meanings.

My fingers nearly seized up from nervousness. It rang three times before someone picked up.

'Cullen Residence'

'Ahem...Hi, is...Edward there?'

'Yes, I'll just get him.'

I heard muttering for a moment.

'Not at school?' A beautiful voice said.

'Neither are you' I accused.

'No...Evidently not. Since you're ditching, is it alright I come over?' he asked.

'Sure...it's sunny out, though' I said in a warning voice. The rest of his family can probably hear exactly what I'm saying.

'I won't be seen, I'll be there soon...'

'Huh, give me half an hour I need to shower' I said...feeling a little embarrassed.

'Ok, see you soon'

I hung up.

Edward is coming over...here...now?!

The house was pretty tidy; Charlie never used the kitchen as I did all the cooking. So it was just me that needed tidying up...

The shower was hot enough to unknot my muscles, and relax me.

I'd finished dressing and drying my hair when a knock came at the door.

I hurried downstairs hoping I looked ok...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't written recently work's been a bitch! Hope you all had a good new year! **

**I do not own Twilight **

Chapter Ten

Before I reached the bottom of the stairs the bell rang. Impatient much? I jumped the last few steps and opened the door.

He stood there his glossy hair flopped in his face. I felt like a fish out of water. This supermodel has just randomly turned up on my doorstep.

'Come in' I smiled.

'What the hell was that last night?' he said immediately. His tone made me look at him properly. His expression was pained, and he looked...angry.

'What was what?' I said coolly leading him into the kitchen, where I sat down and looked at him intently. I would not be intimidated by an angry vampire.

'That..._performance _you gave last night?' his voice was rising. I could see a little flush in his cheeks. He sounded really pissed off.

Anger started to colour my own tone. 'What would you rather Edward? I let those men go free? How many girls are you willing to have on your conscience? You can read their minds...but I can see their memories and I tell you now...we did every woman in the Port Angeles area a favour.'

He reacted minutely, and then smoothed his face over so it was devoid of emotion. Poker face huh? Two can play at that game. I arranged my own face to that of someone just having a pleasant chat about the weather.

'Their memories?' He inquired.

'It's a...respect thing. When I taste their blood, I re live their memories when I change back into human. That was what happened last night.' I shuddered at the memories I witnessed. 'It's to respect the lives we've taken. Despite their evil'

'I see.' He said thoughtfully.

'Now, my turn for a question Cullen. Can all your family do special things like you can?' Edward started pacing back and forth in my kitchen.

'No, not all- Alice can see into the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions' he said quickly- not looking at me.

'How do those work then?' I asked interested.

'Alice's visions are...subjective. If a decision changes so does the future. Jasper sends out waves of an emotion and it consumes it person it touches' he said distractedly, still pacing.

'I see...' I said, not really understanding.

'How are you...like this?' he sounded strangled.

'Like what?'

'Able to change?'

I sighed. 'How old are you Edward?'

'I am...17.' he said hesitantly.

'Come now Edward, I know what you are. Why on earth would I out you when I am a supernatural being myself?' I said tiredly.

'Nearly 100 years old.' He whispered.

'I am close to 50 years old myself,' I said conversationally.

He blanched. 'W-what....but your parents?' I ignored his stuttering and continued.

'My parents inherited the longevity in my family- but not the shape shifter gene. Have you ever heard of a Mutator formarum?' I asked. If it was possible, Edward went slowly paler. 'I have.'

'What have you heard?'

'That they are protectors of humans-from Vampires.' He said slowly.

'Yes, in effect that is what I am.' I clarified, 'obviously I can't be everywhere at once, so the domestic stuff I usually leave to the police and I deal with the supernatural criminals- not just vampires. Last night was a...one off.'

'That changes nothing! You could have got yourself killed or worse last night!' he said angrily.

I laughed a little bit; it's been so long since someone said something like that to me. I know my parents worry, but they never really need to.

'Edward, I can look after myself. I have faced enemies that you can only dream about.'

'What do you mean?' he said quietly.

With the intent to freak him out a bit- I morphed into an exact duplicate of the Greek god before me, and answered him in his own voice.

'You don't want to know' I smiled his own smile at him, and half expected for him to start kissing himself- the stubborn wind bag. But, in contrary to what I thought, he recoiled from me and looked away.

I changed back into me. 'Edward?' he didn't turn around.

I slid off my chair and put my hand on his arm.

'Do you think I'm a monster?' I whispered to him.

'You? Do I think _you _are a monster? You're a protector Bella, I'm a blood sucker!'

'No, Edward. You're not like the others' I said gently.

'How would you know?' he said vehemently.

'I have fought- and killed your kind before. You are not like them.' I drew my hand across his face.

'Do you still want to spend the day with me?' He asked sadly.

'I should think so! I bought a new outfit and everything!' I said with mock indignation.

He smiled, and it made my heart pound. How dare he have such an effect on me?

'I want you to meet my family.' He said suddenly

'I...uh...ok'

'What?'

'Well...what if they don't like me?' I said feeling a bit stupid.

He laughed a loud barking chuckle which even though he was laughing at me, I couldn't help joining in.

'So you're not worried about the house full of vampires, only if they will like you or not?' he said still chuckling.

I nodded still laughing too. My heart cries for just how beautiful he was.

His head cocked and he looked at me with despair. 'I have to go. I will pick you up tomorrow'

'Why so soon?' I said disappointedly.

'Charlie's coming home for lunch.' Edward said sadly. He placed his hand on my face, and I closed my eyes to his touch. He ran with vampire speed out of the door.

'Ok...see you then' I said breathlessly.

Tomorrow I sighed. I watched him dart through the forest and watched Charlie pull up in his cruiser.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 11

Bella's Point of View

My reflection looked at me with the same resigned expression on her face. I was in nothing except my underwear, examining the contours of my human form. It was normal: legs, arms head. Nothing extraordinary. What did Edward see in me? We were in effect, total opposites. I thought over the conversation he and I had yesterday. He must think I'm a freak.

But, to be totally fair what did I see in him? _He's gorgeous, gentlemanly, intelligent, and easy to talk to, funny, kind...and a vampire. _

I sighed, He would be picking me up in a few hours and I really need to do something with my hair. Jess and Angela are coming to help me soon, and I'm just not in the mood. I'm utterly bewitched by a Vampire- the very beings I protect humans from.

_But Edward's not like the others. _

When they did arrive, Jess was totally oblivious to my internal war- but Angela was always a bit more perceptive. I was instructed to sit down (I was wearing a robe by this time), in front of the mirror and ready myself for some different hair styles.

'Are you ok?' she said, looking at me through the mirror. Her hands were holding my hair in place while Jess ran to find some hair clips.

'Yeah...I'm just worried he won't like me...you know?' It wasn't the whole truth but it will do.

'Oh Bella, you're beautiful, charming-'

'Blah blah!' I cut her off, and we both started laughing.

Jess returned, and in an hour I was ready. Jess had piled my hair in an elegant layered quiff, paired with my new outfit I was ready to go!

'Right, well we'd better be off before _Edward _gets here. Have fun girl! Phone us later!' Just as they left, a silver Volvo pulled up. Eager to see him, I slid into the front seat next to him.

I wasn't the only one who'd made an effort. His hair was styled in an organised mess of spikes, and wore jeans and a black top over a leather jacket and I was totally consumed by his masculine scent. My goodness my heart nearly stopped.

'You look...divine.' He whispered.

I struggled to find my voice for a second.

'You look very nice as well' I said strangled. 'Thank you,' he said graciously. 'Now, I have planned the day for us- If that's alright?'

'Sure' I said a little surprised. He looked genuinely happy, and so began our date.

It was very weird. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, and an awkward silence and fallen over us. He turned on the radio, just for some back ground noise. David Bowie began singing to us, lightening the mood totally- and we both started singing along to it.

'Do you have any specific music tastes?' I asked

'Well- I think the 50's was the best era for music' he said thoughtfully.

'Ah, I disagree- the 70's had some serious class' I said enjoying the argument.

We went on like this for a while; we must have covered everything humanly possible. I only started questioning where we were going after about an hour.

'Edward, where are taking me, exactly?' I asked.

'For a picnic' he smiled.

When we did finally stop, it was in the middle of nowhere it seems. I hadn't noticed the landscape changing because I was too engrossed in Edward. He had parked next to a luxurious forest. The green and brown hues of the wood were simply beautiful. I wanted so much to run, to stretch my powerful muscles.

Edward was already out of the car and rooting through the boot.

'Bella...' he called as I got out from the car.

''Yes?'

'I know how much you like to be free, so I thought that perhaps we could run together. There's a great spot about 5 miles north west of here.'

He pulled out a backpack and a picnic basket. He set the backpack down at my feet.

'I'm going to wait over there, once you've...ah changed put your clothes in the bag' He said, flushing a little.

I was touched. 'How did you know I like to be free?' I asked

'You talk in your sleep' he said unashamedly.

'I...What?'

'Come' He motioned again to the bag and went a little way off. I quickly undressed, trying not to feel embarrassed about the situation. After all he can't see me. Crouching behind the Volvo, I stuffed my clothes in the backpack. I stood up and stretched out my fingers and toes. The familiar feeling of intense sensation flowed throughout my body. My limbs elongated, my body became powerful and streamlined. I slowly changed into one of my favourite forms: The cheetah.

I sauntered up to Edward who had his back to me, leaning against a tree. I had the backpack in my mouth, and set it down in front of him. He smiled and stroked my head. I have never had this kind of affection in this form...it felt so satisfying that an involuntary purr issued from my throat.

Edward chuckled quietly, and in one fluid motion swung the bag on his back, basket still in hand- and started running in a graceful lope.


End file.
